favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
MTPC02
To the Exciting Magic School! Where's the Principal!? (ワクワクの魔法学校へ！校長先生はどこ！？''Wakuwaku no Mahō Gakkō e! Kōchō Sensei wa Doko!?''?) is second episode of Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. Info *Air Date:February 14,2016 *Next:Episode 3 *Previous:Episode 1 *Opening:Dokkin♢Maho Girls Pretty Cure! *Ending:CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ Major Events *Mirai enroll the Magic School after the principle saw her and Riko transform into Pretty Cure. *Yamoh, Principal and Head Teacher make their first debuts. *Mirai gains her Magic Wand from the Magic Tree. *Cure Miracle and Cure Magical receive their Linkle Sticks and perform Diamond Eternal for the first time. *The Magic School is seen for the first time. Synopsis Mirai and Riko get on board to the snail train. Riko ask why Mofurun speak but they don't know and she think it was after their transformation. She get a refreshment and give it to Mirai and she cast a spell on it and it was melon. They arrive at the school and Head Teacher scold her for leaving the school without permission and she confined this to principal whether she expel or face punishment. Riko say her search of Linkle Stone Emerald may be her lack of magic because she didn't take supplementary lesson and Mofurun say that they are in possession of Diamond Linkle Stone, Mirai suggest that she should speak to the principal. At the Dark Magician's lair, Yamoh ask Batty how his search of Linkle Stone and say Pretty Cure is born, Yamoh do not believe this and say they will follow Dokuroxy's will and Batty deapart for his mission while Yamoh take interest about the Cures. Mirai and Mofurun discover a tree and the teacher reveal it a tree that give birth a wand and say it belong to someone who were born and Mirai tells him that she wanted to help Riko, this make the tree glow and give birth a wand and believe it choose her due to her determination. Suddenly, Batty arrive with his Yokubal, Mirai and Riko head over there. Mirai was confronted by Batty and ask her to come with him but she refuses and he prepare to attack her but she was saved by Riko. The duo transform and Yokubal is damaging the school, Miracle was sadden of this by saying without the school they won't take class and their wand transform into Linkle Stick, allowing them to perform Diamond Eternal and purify it, making Batty angrily leave. Riko was shocked that Mirai obtained a wand and the teacher is revealed to be Magic School's principal, making Mirai shocked and tell him they become Pretty Cure but he was aware of that and tell them to work together and Riko is not expelled and tell Mirai to stay in the school, making the Cures shocked. Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Episode Category:Episode Characters *Mirai Asahina/Cure Miracle *Riko Izayoi/Cure Magical *Mofurun *Batty *Yamoh *Yokubal *Dokuroxy *Principal *Head Teacher Trivia Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Episode Category:Episode